MIRAR A TRAVÉS DE TU CORAZÓN
by Mhialove02
Summary: Hinata toda su vida ha sido sobreprotegida por sus padres adoptivos , pero tras ganar una beca decide ir a la gran ciudad para cumplir su sueño , pero allí conocerá a amor a pesar de ser ciega , encontrará su destino revelaciones y secretos hará que la vida de Hinata se derrumbe o se fortalezca - PASEN Y LEAN ESTE FICS QUE HARÁN QUE TODAS SUS EMOCIONES SE LLENEN DE DRAMA Y PASIÓN


**PARTE DE MÍ**

 **CAPITULO ÚNICO**

Era una mañana hermosa todas las personas estaban listas para comenzar un nuevo día, pero hubo un joven rubio quien no pudo dormir toda la noche ya que se enteró de que su novia Sumiré Kakei está embarazada de ocho semanas, ya era milésima vez de que se volteo solo para ver la foto quien estaba abrazado a su madre, era la foto de cuando era un pequeño niño.

-Mamá ¿Cómo te extraño? -Boruto tomo la foto quería recordar la voz de su madre, pero no podía ni cuando miraba las video familiares no recordaba su voz -Mamá …que pudo hacer-abrazo la foto- Ya no quiero verte en esa horrible cama -Boruto recordó el trágico día, su padre era un empresario exitoso teniendo una compañía de financiera, mientras su madre es la hija de uno de los empresarios más poderoso de Japón.

Boruto cumplió los trece años iba ser un adolescente su madre lo iba a llevar a comprar su regalo de cumpleaños, ella conducía un auto color granate era la primera vez no hubo chofer ni guardaespaldas que lo acompañaban, solo era los dos madre e hijo en busca del regalo perfecto para su hijo mayor, pero en eso un cambión los choco hacia un precipicio no tan profundo Hinata se sacó en cinturón de seguridad para abrazar a su hijo protegiéndole den impacto.

Solo recordó del rostro de su madre quien sonreía "Tranquilo todo estará bien", antes de perder la conciencia, despertó un par de días después en una clínica privada en la cual trabajaba la amiga de sus padres, sentía solo algunas magulladuras y su pierna derecha rota. - _viejo…-Dijo en rubio menor quien miro a su padre quien apagaba su celular._

 _-Hijo -Naruto un hombre vestido elegantemente toco la frente de su hijo-Dime estas bien._

 _\- ¿Dónde está mamá? -Pregunto Boruto ignorando a su padre-Mi mamá está bien._

 _-Pues…-el rubio mayor apretó sus labios, unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos -Ella en el accidente llevo la peor parte ella, está en coma sufrió._

Desde ese día su padre se convirtió en un hombre serio pasando horas en su trabajo y en la noche regresaba e iba donde el cuerpo petrificado de esposa, pasando menos tiempo con sus hijos.

-Nii san ¡Despierta ya! -Himawari se estaba convirtiendo en una bella jovencita al igual que su madre-Muestro padre desea verte.

-Ya voy -Boruto se levantó pesadamente froto los ojos fue a al baño para poder arreglarse un poco, debía cambiarse rápidamente ya que dedica ir a la escuela ya que era ir temprano para poder entrenar ya que era capitán de soccer y esgrima más una representante del consejo estudiantil.

-Todo está listo -Se colocó la corbata y su saco tomo su mochila, debía ir a la oficina de su padre, pero antes fue a ver a su mamá - ¡Buenos días! ¡Mamá -Saludo el joven miro que su madre postrada en una cama con artefactos alrededor de su cuerpo ya no tenía férulas y magulladuras en su rostro ahora estaban todas curadas pero su madre aun no despertaba de su letargo -Mamá me gustaría que me aconsejas…! ¡Te extraño! Sabes serás abuela no que como mi padre lo tomara -Se sentó en una silla tomo la mano de Hinata-Sumiré en una chica fantástica te agradaría le gusta la pintura, es hábil en gimnasia -¡Te amo! Quiero poder abrazarte.

-Boruto-san debería estar junto con su padre-Dijo Shion que era la enfermera personal de Hinata, para Boruto y Himawari no le agradaba mucho esa persona ya que siempre le insinuaba a su padre -Debe cambiar a su madre -la rubia dejo su maletín en una mesita para Boruto se le hizo entraño al verlo preparar un inyectable siempre le ponía ese medicamento **Amobarbital** quería investigar cual era el significado de ese medicamento.

Salió de allí cerrando sus puertas tras sus espaldas debía ir un momento hacia el despacho de su padre.

-Adelante -Dijo Naruto quien guardaba algunos documentos en su portafolios -Siéntate -el rubio menor tomo haciendo -Escucha ahora que te graduaras debes escoger estas dos universidades-Naruto puso dos folletos sobre su escritorio. -Es para Harvard y Universidad de Tokio.

-Eligio el de Tokio -respondió Boruto tomando el folleto de Tokio -Eso es todo.

-Te recomiendo ir a Harvard -Naruto ya no era el mismo ahora era un hombre serio, arrogante y necio era como su abuelo Hiashi, pero el cambio se dio cuenta cuando su hija Hinata se alejó de el -Tu bisabuelo Jiraya, tu abuelo Minato y yo fuimos a esa Universidad por tradición debes ir.

-Padre ya tomé mi decisión -Dijo Boruto estaba molesto sabía que su padre lo iba a manipular, pero como toda su vida.

-Boruto tu eres el heredero del imperio de la familia Namikaze, tu abuelo Hiashi se está preocupando por tu futuro.

-No puedo ir a USA para estudiar no por ahora- Boruto miro a los ojos de su padre claramente sabía que iba a gritarle.

-Pue saber ¿Por qué? - pregunto Naruto entrelazo sus manos entre sí.

-Sumiré está embarazada -Al fin lo dijo esbozando una suspiro -Mi mamá está aquí no deseo dejarla.

-Hmp ARRUINASTE TU VIDA -Grito Naruto golpeando su escritorio eso impresiono mucho a su hijo-Eres un inepto ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?

-Padre …yo no arruine mi vida -Se levantó con valentía quiera enfrentarse a su padre-Amo a mi futuro hijo….mi madre diría de que haga mi vida , que cumpliera mis sueños, mis expectativas.

-Ella se sentiría decepcionada por tu impertinencia -Naruto se levantó furioso no le gustaba la actitud de su hijo-Le hubiera dado un infarto.

-No conoces a mi mamá …ella era la mejor madre del mundo, protegiéndonos, diciéndonos que no amaba, aceptándonos nuestros errores y diciendo "no importa la decisión que tomen "Estaría orgullosa de nosotros. -Boruto estaba enojado quería poder decirle a su padre de que no tuvo la culpa por el accidente de su madre -Sé que me odias, por el accidente…ella me protegió saltamos para que no nos matáramos me protegió …y tu después de eso te encerraste en ti mismo olvidándonos para siempre…no te importamos ni a mi mamá tampoco

\- ¡CÁLLATE! -Naruto fue donde su hijo dándole una cachetada, haciendo que el rubio menor cayera -Eres un muchachito malcriado no sabes cómo sufrí por ti…Hinata era mi bello sol.

-Olvidaste a mi mamá -Se levantó del piso limpiándose la sangre de su boca- No te das cuenta que nada…lo que pasa …..Shion esa maldita enfermera te estuvo besando sé que ustedes se conocen espera que ella mate a mi madre para que ustedes de revuelque como lo hacen.

-TÚ ¿cómo lo sabes…? -Naruto quedo sorprendido sabia su relación con Shion-Boruto necesito que…comprendas que...

-Solo deseas matar a mi mamá …olvidaste como es su voz -Boruto miro a su padre con repugnancia-Espero que te satisfaga …..es por eso que la contrataste como enfermera viste su estado de salud de mi mamá -hizo una pausa -Espero que sea feliz con esa mujerzuela.

-BORUTO…-Naruto quería darle explicaciones, pero simplemente lo ignoro y se fue.

Boruto corrió efusivamente cocando con algunas sirvientas su hermana ya se había ido a sus prácticas de voleibol, saco las llaves de su auto fue hacia la cochera y salió de allí sabía que su padre no lo perseguiría ya que tendría una reunión importante.

-Sumiré…! ¡Vamos contesta! -Boruto estaba impaciente quiera que le respondiera-Responde…

-Alo -Respondió la peli morada -Boruto…eres tú.

-Si amor … ¿dónde estás? -Pregunto el rubio acelerando más -Deseo verte.

-Pues estoy en mi casa-respondió Sumiré caramente parecía que estaba llorando-mi madre se fue…le dije que estoy embarazada …no lo tomo bien comenzó a gritar me pego y me encerró en el latico …tengo miedo.

-¡No llores amor! Estaré allí en un momento-termino la llamada respiro profundamente debía pesar que aria ahora, luego recodo lo que su tía Hanabi le dijo alguna vez si tienes algún problema llame si necesita ayuda. -Le tomo media hora en llegar a la casa de Sumiré tenía que ser cautelosa sabia lo estricta que era su madre dejo su carro a media cuadra con cautela subió por los muros de la casa sabía que tenía un sistema de seguridad y como sabia la clave entro a la casa corrió hasta llegar al ático.

-Sumiré…-Llamo Boruto desde la puerta toco varias veces -Responde…

\- ¡Boruto ¡llegaste -Dijo la chica aliviada porque su amado llego para salvarla-Mi madre me encerró.

-Aléjate tirare la puerta -Ordeno Boruto se alejó algunos metros corrió con gran velocidad tirando la puerta con una sola patada -Sumiré…

-Oh…Boruto estaba tan asustada -Corrió la peli morada abrazando a su rubio -No sabes cuándo…

-¡Lo sé!-Dijo Boruto consolando a la chica -Veo que no te hizo nada .

-No…-Sumiré miro a los ojos del rubio -¿Que aremos ahora?-Pregunto tomando las manos del rubio.-Tengo miedo.

-No te preocupes -Respondió el rubio tratando de calmarla -Iremos donde mi Tía Hanabi…ella nos ayudara.

-Si….

-Llega tus ropas y tus cosas más preciadas-ordeno Boruto miro el ático había muchas cosas lindas.

-Llevare algunas de mis ropas de bebe- Sumiré busco un pequeño baúl color azul -Aquí esta.

-Déjame ayudarte -Boruto tomo el baúl -Vamos a tu habitación deber empacar rápidamente.

\- Si…-ambos bajaron del ático fueron a la habitación de la peli morada.

Sumiré guardo su ropa con sus objetos personales, llevo las algunas pendientes de oro que le dejo su padre y el collar de Boruto en forma de corazón, también se llevó su tarjeta de ahorros les tomo más de quince minutos en guardar todo en dos maletas y una mochila.

-¡Vamos!-Dijo Boruto tomando la mano de su amada saliendo de la casa de Sumiré , subieron todas sus cosas al auto del rubio , no sin antes llamar a escuela para decir que Boruto no vendría a clases ya que ayudaría a su padre en algunos negocios familiares.

Boruto arranco el auto sabía que su tía llegaba tarde a todas sus reuniones así que fueron a su departamento a una de las zonas más exclusivas de Konoha.

-¡Boruto -Kun! ¿crees que nos ayudara? - Preguntó Sumiré que estaba preocupada apretando la mano de su amado - Y si ella se reúsa.

-No te preocupes amor -Dijo Boruto al ver que su movía temblaba -Tranquilízate por él bebe.

-Si- ambos subieron por el ascensor hasta llegar al séptimo piso.

-Muy bien-Boruto toco a la puerta del departamento.

-Ya voy- Dijo Hanabi abrió la puerta -Boruto ….Sumiré -la castaña se sorprendió al ver a su sobrino y su novia -Pasen…-ambos jóvenes entraron -Siéntense .-Señalo la sala -Miren no quiero imaginar lo que está sucediendo -Solo dime que lo que estoy sospechando que verdad-Dijo Hanabi quien parecía que se levantó recién de la cama .

-Sumiré está embarazada - Por un segundo Boruto pensó que le su tía lo golpearía por su indiscreción.

-No se moleste por favor -Sollozo Sumiré no quería causar problemas a Boruto-Perdóname no quise que esto pasara -Yo…amo a Boruto, sé que somos jóvenes, pero quiero tener a ese bebe.

-Conozco una situación así -comento la castaña sacándose su turbante en la cabeza-Boruto sabes te diré un secreto -Hanabi se paró del sillón fue a su cuarto.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto el rubio algo curioso por el secreto de su tía.

-Te enseñare algo-la castaña le entrego cajita pequeña color lila-¡Vamos ábralo!

-Está bien-Boruto abrió la cajita allí dentro había unas fotos de sus padre -Mi mamá es.

-Si eran jóvenes cuando se casaron -Hanabi sonrió a su sobrino -No eran tan jóvenes como ustedes -miro a los jóvenes que estaba aún impresionado - Se casaron a los 21 años porque mi hermana estaba embarazada de ti, al principio mi padre no le gusto aun no terminaba su carrera por eso la dejo, pero Naruto hizo lo necesario para terminar su carrera y tomar las riendas de la empresa de tus abuelos , por su parte tu madre te cuidaba y ayudaba tu abuelo en todo lo que necesitaba en la empresa familiar.

-Pero yo tengo 16 años un me falta un semestre para graduarme-Comento Boruto molesto su padre siempre hacia las cosas más, para él no le importaba si su madre es feliz siendo ama de casa solo le importaba él y la compañía de sus abuelos-No soy como mi padre.

-Boruto ¡cálmate! -Sumiré miro preocupada al rubio sabía que no le gustaba que lo comparaba con su padre- Por favor…

-Si…. -sonrió el rubio besando a la chica.

-¿Que lindos se apoyan uno a los otros?-Dijo Hanabi conmovida por esa bella escena-Yo los ayudare.

-Aun somos menores de edad la madre de sumiré podría …-Boruto sabía que la madre de Sumiré la obligaría a abortar y su padre se encargaría a separarlos.

-No te preocupes -Dijo Hanabi calmando a su amado sobrino -Y dime como está tu madre.

-Esta mas pálida y delgada que nunca -Boruto le explico a su tía sobre la enfermera personal de su madre y sobre el medicamento Amobarbital, también la relación de su padre con Shion-Estoy seguro de que ella está drogando a mi madre.

-Yo me encargare de eso -Comento Hanabi tomo su celular dejando un mensaje a su novio Konohamaru que era policía -Les comprare boletos para que vaya a Kumamoto allí esperen hasta que nazca tu hijo.

Si…

Hanabi le explico de que debía quedarse en su departamento, ya que ella iría a la casa de su cuñado para ver a su hermana e investigar lo dicho por su sobrino, se cambió rápidamente para ir donde su cuñado.

-Bueno días Hanabi-Sama -Dijo una sirvienta de mediana edad saludando a la recién llegada-Ira a ver a la señora.

-Si podrías traerme un jugo de fresas- Entro la castaña sacándose unos lentes.

-¿Cómo ordené? -Respondió la señora haciendo una reverencia, Hanabi subió por las escaleras fue a la habitación de su hermana, el cuarto era blanco con el respirador conectado a su hermana, le miro más delgada que nunca sus huesos resaltaban por suerte Shion no estaba.

-¡Hola hermana! -Saludo la castaña melancólica acaricio el cabello de su hermana, le arranco cabellos desde la raíz, guardándolo en su cartera con cuidado luego le arranco algunas uñas largas, saco un pequeño algodón de su cartera, lo introdujo en la boca de la mujer dando con sus vueltas con sus dedo, lo saco su dedo de la boca de sus hermana , tomo un pomo de su cartera y lo puso allí- Muy pronto estarás bien - Beso a su hermana en su frente- Sabes cuidare a tu futuro nieto ,no te angusties todo saldrá bien.

-Hanabi-San -Dijo Shion miro a la joven con desdén -Debería retirarse bañare a su hermana y cambiare sus sabanas.

-Solo viene a Saludar - Respondió Hanabi con la misma actitud que la rubia -Además tengo cosas que hacer y debo llevas las cosas de mi sobrino.

-Tengo un buen día- Shion saco otro suero para retomar el otro que estaba vacío, Hanabi salió de la habitación mirando al movimiento de la rubia.

Fue a la habitación de Boruto para sacar un pequeño bolso de gimnasio metiendo algunas ropas que les serviría por el momento a su sobrio, metió en su cartera todas las cosas personales del rubio incluso su pasaporte.

Salió rápidamente de la mansión arranco su auto para ir a ver a su novio quien estaba en sus oficinas trabajando en una investigación de asesinato.

-Hanabi ¿qué haces aquí? -Pregunto Konohamaru abrazo a la castaña - Dime que esta todo bien.

-Sí, pero quiero que me ayudes en algo- Hanabi quien estaba angustiada saco las muestras de Hinata - Analiza eso por favor -Entrego el sobre -Te explicare después.

\- ¿Pero ¿qué pasa? -Pregunto el castaño tomando el sobre.

-Te dije que lo are después-respondió Hanabi tranquilamente -Analízalo por favor…es de vida o muerte.

-Bueno, pero me explicaras después- El castaño con resignación beso a Hanabi para ir al laboratorio y examinar las pruebas.

Hanabi subió a su auto para ir a comprar algunas cosas para Boruto y Sumiré que eran comestibles y agua para que fuera a Akita era un viaje largo se iba en tren, hace tiempo Hanabi compro una pequeña casa en Akita para su retiro a ella le gustaba el campo, llamo a su sobrino para que los esperaba una cuadra en la estación de trenes, Boruto sabía que tenía que ser discreto así que se pusieron algunas pelucas, salieron de allí para ir donde su tía

-Escúchenme bien -Con seriedad Hanabi miro a los dos jóvenes -Las cosas se van a complicar por algún tiempo sus padres se alterarán y buscarán muchas formas de contactar con ustedes, pero les ayudare en todo -Hanabi le entrego a Boruto algunas llaves -Tengo una propiedad en Akita en un lugar hermoso es una ciudad pequeña agricultora, allí contactaran con un señor llamado Yamamoto los esperara en la estación de trenes.-Suspiro pesadamente -No vendrán por mucho tiempo casi por dos años deben quedarse allí…. Juntos, are todo lo posible por lo de mi hermana sé que ella diría de que sean fuertes y dedicados, terminaran sus estudios en línea lo bueno es que no preguntan -sonrió ligeramente -Les mandare algunas cosas si trabajan el pequeño huertito que tengo planten algunas cosas sí.

-Tía Hanabi -Boruto algo sollozo abrazo a su tía era como una segunda madre para él, la quería mucho por eso -Por favor ayuda a mi mamá ….la quiero devuelta a mi lado… quiero que este en mi boda.

-Lo estará …eres parte de ella -Hanabi quedo conmovida por la acción de su sobrino-Te paciencia -miro a la chica - Sumiré cuida a mi sobrinito.

\- ¡Lo are! -Dijo Sumiré con una gran sonrisa sabía que su vida cambiaria ahora viviendo con un Boruto sea un nuevo comienzo.

Boruto tomo la mano de su novia para ir a la estación de Tren vestidos de diferente forma para no llamar la atención ya que eran menores de edad, iban rumbo a su nueva vida en Akita. Pero iban a volver después que las cosas salgan a la luz regresarían con casados con su hijo en brazos. Sumiré cayo profundamente dormida acurrucada en los brazos de Boruto.

La vida de Sumiré no fue ha sido fácil tenía una madre que era muy controladora, fría demasiado sofocante, se volvió así desde que su padre murió se volvió así encerrándola por días en el ático cada vez que hacia algo tan simple como caminar, es por eso de que le gustaba estar todo el tiempo en el colegio haciendo alguna actividad nombrándola como delegada, siempre alegre y nerviosa ocultando una máscara de tristeza, pero gracias a Boruto y Mitzuki lograron sacarla de su apatía , ahora se liberó y podría hacer lo que deseara.

Naruto salió de su oficina temprano quería poder llegar a tiempo para a hablar con su hijo conversar, pero fue interceptado por Hiashi y Minato este al último llego de un viaje de trabajo.

-Naruto que demonios te pasa a ti -Gruño Hiashi tratando de no perder el control -Sé que tiene un romance con es vulgar enfermera.

-Yo solo …-Titubeo el rubio miro de reojo la decepción de su padre -Yo amo a Hinata …Shion me la recuerda mucho se parece un poco. -trato de excusarse - Hinata sigue estando en ese estado deplorable.

-Pero eso no te detuvo al profanar su cuerpo -Argumento Hiashi recordó cuando se enteró que su hija en estado de coma, quedo embarazada estando mal de salud nado a luz a su pequeño nieto Hiro parecido a su madre.

-Hiashi por favor - Minato no quería las cosas se complicarán a un mas- ¡Vamos a tu oficina!

-Si padre -Dijo el rubio los tres hombres fueron a la oficina.

-muy bien Naruto dime lo que me dijo mi nieto es verdad - Hiashi se sentó en el gran sillón de Naruto -Dime que sucedió ...porque mi nieto no aparece.

-¿Qué..? Boruto no aparece - Naruto quedo desconcentrado por la desaparición de su primogénito -Dígame que está sucediendo.

\- Naruto ¡Cálmate! -Minato no quería que las cosas se complicaran a un mas -Mi nieto desapareció.

-Recibí una llamada desde el colegio tengo mis contactos allí y me dijo que de tu parte que no mandarías a tu hijo a la escuela. -Dijo Hiashi tratando de no perder el control -Si no puedes cuidar a mis nietos ya no lo tendrás, ni a mi hija tampoco.

-Iré a buscar a mi hijo -Naruto se dio la media vuelta, pero fue interceptado por su padre- Padre.

-Hijo ya vendrá la policía a interrogarlo -Dijo Minato tratando de calmar a su hijo -Mis nietos llegaran pronto.

-Está bien padre -Suspiro pesadamente. -Hiashi quiere quitarme a mis hijo y esposa.

-Tengo el derecho de estar con mis hijos y mi esposa -Dijo el rubio seriamente su suegro era un hombre frio y calculador debía jugar bien sus cartas.

-No eres responsable -Miro a su nuero con desdén sacó una tarjeta lo puso en el escritorio -Mi abogado te mandara los documentos.

-Hiashi no ahora mi hijo no necesita más presión-Dijo Minato tratando de calmar las cosas - La policía llegara pronto.

Después de varios minutos la policía llego el detective Itachi estaba listo para investigar la situación de la desaparición de un menor de edad.

-Señores …les tomate las declaraciones - Dijo Itachi sacándose su abrigo entregándole a una empleada- -Hiashi-sama díganme que ocurrió.

-Yo cuido a mis nietos desde la sombra , tengo un informante en la secundaria me dijeron de que mi nieto no vino a clase dejo diciendo que ayudaría a su padre -Hizo una pausa - A Boruto no le gusta estar en la oficina de su padre.

-Puede corroborar la información Naruto- Calmadamente Itachi interrogo al rubio.

-No llame, mi hijo iba ir a su clase en la mañana después se fue y no lo volví a ver.

-Su hijo ¿tiene alguna novia? -preguntó Itachi miro a los demás detectives tomando declaraciones a la servidumbre y sacando fotos en la habitación.

-Su nombre es Sumiré Kakei es la delegada de su mismo salón. -Informo Naruto quien aún permanecía en calma.

-Señor mire es la chica desaparecida- interrumpió un policía entregándole la foto en una bolsa pastica.

-Es la chica -tomo la foto.

\- ¿Qué díganme? ¿Qué ocurre? -Preguntó Naruto ya desesperado por encontrar respuestas.

-Naruto la novia de su hijo desapareció a igual que él -Respondió Itachi entregando la foto al policía.

\- ¿Quiere decir de qué? -Pregunto Naruto se estaba comenzando a alterarse - mi HIJO huyo con su novia.

-Si -contesto Itachi guardo libreta-Su madre está fuera de control, la intentaron en un hospital psiquiátrico.

-No puede ser -Dijo Minato aturdido por la situación que se estaba desatando.

-Iremos a buscarlos - Argumento Itachi tomando su chaqueta poniéndosela -Ya informe de que hagan redadas en los puertos, aeropuerto y trenes.

-Si -Respondió Naruto secamente pero no iba a quedar así, debía buscarlo por sus propios medios.

-Me iré buscar a su hijo -Se despidió Itachi de los tres hombres

-Papi que paso -Preguntó Himawari entrando a su casa ya que vino de sus entrenamientos de gimnasia - ¿Por qué los policías vinieron?

-Mi pequeña -corrió Hiashi para abrazar a su nieta - Tranquila...te explicare a ti y tu hermano que esta con su maestro de matemática y no puede salir.

-Pero es que yo - Himawari estaba confundida por la actitud de abuelo dejo su mochila y su bolso de gimnasio en el piso, subieron por las escaleras para subir a la habitación de Hiro.

-¡Vamos a tu oficina- Dijo Minato miro a su hijo quien aún no salía del estupor que causo la desaparición de Boruto y Sumiré.

-Padre…iré en busca de mi hijo -Comento Naruto sacando de su escritorio algunos documentos.

-¿Quieres que vuelva a formar parte de la empresa? Dijo Minato leyendo los documentos -Ve en busca de mi nieto estaré pendiente de mis nietos.

-Me preocupa Hinata ella es un estado no podrá escuchar mi voz - Dijo Naruto desabotonando su corbata -Me toca ir a los viajes de trabajo.

-Si dentro de dos días deberás ir a Tokio -Respondió Minato sirviéndose un vado de wiski -Puedes comenzar desde allí.

-Si se hace público abra un revuelo y mucha persona que son fraudulentas podrían darnos pistas falsas -Naruto miro por la ventana la luna se hacía presente esa luz le recordaba los hermosos ojos de Hinata -Lo are por mi esposa.

Ya habían pasado más de dos semanas desde a desaparición de Boruto y Sumiré en Akita empezando una nueva vida, allí Boruto trabajo en una tienda de Sushi para poder costear mantener a Sumiré y su bebé. Ambos estudiaban en línea con la ayuda de Hanabi.

-Hola amor -Dijo Sumiré recibiéndolo con un beso -Estas cansado.

-Un poco …-abrazo a su peli morada-Solo estoy abrumado pasaron más de dos semanas desde nuestra desaparición -Boruto tomo la mano de Sumiré fueron a la cocina, ambos se sentaron en la mesa con un poco de té para relajarse.

-¿Te preocupa tu mamá no es así? - pregunto Sumiré miraba como era al rubio quien lo miraba decaído -Boruto….

-No te voy a engañar …extraño mucho a mis hermanos, a mis amigos y a mi mamá -Boruto sorbió el té -Deseo ver qué pasa.

-Hanabi aun no mando un correo -comento el rubio con la cara de preocupación en su rostro -Sabremos muy pronto...

-¡Lo sé ¡pero lo que deseo mas es saber sobre mi mamá …..me preocupa el saber si es maldita enfermera le hizo algo -Unas lágrimas cayeron sobre su rostro-Deseo estar con ella.

-Boruto …..-susurro la peli morada suspiro -Ahora estas en mi corazón…sabes si este bebé -Se tocó ligeramente el vientre - Si es una niña quiero llamarla Hinata.

-Sumiré ..tu -El moreno sonrió era la mujer ideal para él , fue para abrazarla -Eres grandiosa.

Ambos se besaron para unir sus labios querían sentirse relajados y tranquilos poco a poco las cosas se comenzaron a sentirse acalorados, Boruto la cargo en sus brazos para irse a su pequeña habitación donde compartían tenían una cama reconfortante hace tiempo que no compartían el deseo carnal.

\- ¿Esta segura de eso? -pregunto Boruto ya que con un embarazo adolescente era peligroso un médico los visitaba - O no te gusta el color de mi cabello.

-Amo tu cabello oscuro -Respondió Sumiré estirando sus manos hacia la cabellera del moreno -Te lo pintaras de nuevo

-Si ya se está notando - miro algunos mechones rubios que sobresalían - Pero ahora podemos hacer otras cosas.

-Si….

Boruto recostó a peli lila sobre la cómoda cama comenzaron los besos, poco a poco la ropa comenzaba a escasearse de sus cuerpos, Sumaré se sentía dichosa por todo lo que estaba viviendo, escapar de su esquizofrénica madre sintiéndose devastada y sola , pero Boruto era su verdadera fortaleza.

Boruto bajo hasta su cuello comenzó a succionar cada paso del cuerpo de la joven tenía que demostrarle el hombre responsable a pesar de su edad, a pesar que su cuerpo pertenecía siempre pensaba que estarían juntos para el resto de sus vidas , tomo la mano derecha su seno derecho su boca succiono el otro el otro pecho lo succiono hasta no poder, Sumiré gimió fuertemente eso la volvía loca, en eso Boruto sintió un líquido que salía en cada succión era leche materna , que ya se empezaba a ser notorio.

-Boruto…yo –Dijo Sumiré muy confundida su cuerpo estaba cambiando pensaba de que no aria el amor por ese inconveniente , en eso sintió el beso del chico sentía que sus lenguas jugaban como si una danza. Sumiré abrazo la espalda de Boruto que parecía s padre pero no le importaba solo quería ser feliz.

-No importa …continuemos –Boruto ya no podía aguantar más abrió las piernas de Sumiré sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento –Eso será algo maravilloso en tu vida –Tomo su miembro ya erecto, lo metió dentro de la peli morada, ella solo esbozo un gran gemido.

Boruto sentía una gran satisfacción al final podía sentirse amada, volver a vivir en verdad sentirse mujer nuevamente sus cuerpos se movían a un ritmo salvaje la cama se movía junto con ellos, Sumiré enredo sus torneadas piernas en las caderas el chico cada envestida que le daba a Sumiré será lo más satisfactorio en la vida, el miembro de duque se movía dentro de la vagina de la peli morada se sentía en la gloria.

Sumiré quedo quieta por un instante sintió ser más penetrada se movió sus caderas estrepitosamente, mientras Boruto se movía con aun más fuerza de lo que le estaba haciendo, sus manos que tenía en sus coderas lo llevo a sus pechos, ambos gemían de una manera estridente Sumiré se siento enloquecer amaba hacer el amor con Boruto quiera sentirse más penetrada aun ambos sentían que llegaban al final del clímax, Boruto dio un par de estocadas más antes de derramar su esencia dentro de ella.

Ambos cayeron rendidos sobre el colchón muy agitados, la peli morada puso su cabeza en el pecho del moreno, eran muy jóvenes para eso para vivir la vida así tan agitada siendo padres jóvenes con un niño en camino ahora ambos debían responsabilizarse de sus actos.

\- ¡Te amo! -Dijo Sumiré jugando con el pecho Boruto –Estoy bien no te preocupes …mi bebe está bien solo hay que ser cuidadosos.

-Si…. Mi bebé será una gran prioridad.

Pasaron más de siete meses desde su vida en Akita, la vida en esta cuidad de agricultores y comerciantes, Boruto trabajada arduamente y estudiaba quería darle a su bebe a punto de nacer bajando un pedido de pescado y marisco escucho en la tele que habían en la cocina una notician interesante.

 **REPORTERO**

 **Hoy en la mañana se arrestó a Shion Sakei amiga enfermera que administro Amobarbital que era un fuerte sedante a Hinata Uzumaki, heredera de los Hyuga una de las familias más poderosas e Japón estando en coma en n accidente los médicos dijeron que su recuperación será lenta pero eficaz, para tener una vida normal. ..les estaremos informando todo sobre esa familia.**

Boruto quedo sin nada se quedó parado allí mirando el televisor, su mamá estaba recuperándose eran una noticia maravillosa.

-Boruto te falta cargar dos cajas más -Dijo Amarui una empleando ventano -Boruto….

-Yo me tengo que ir -Soltó la caja con los víveres salió corriendo hasta su casa quería poder conversar con Hanabi para saber si esa noticia era verdad o no.

-Boruto -Dijo Yamamoto quien abrió la puerta -Llegaste en el momento indicado…..Sumiré-Chan está dando a luz en este momento….esta con el doctor.

-¿Qué? -Boruto subió con por las escaleras su esposa iba a darles una niña escucho gritos desgarradores de la peli morada.

-SUMIRÉ …-SUMIRÉ -Grito el rubio parándose delante de la puerta -Sumiré.

-Boruto ¡tranquilízate ¡-Dijo Yamamoto tomando por los hombros al joven-Sé que estas nervioso por el nacimiento de tu primer hijo -le dio una sonrisa de confianza -Cuando tengas a tu bebe en brazos, estarás feliz tendrás que proteger a esa pequeña.

-Si gracias- El rubio sonrió tratando de tranquilizarse, en eso escucho un pequeño llanto -Mi niña …-Boruto fue hacia la puerta quedándose un par de, minutos.

-Pasa joven -Dijo el Dr. De la zona era un hombre mayor -Están en perfecto estado …solo que la ambulancia vendrá en algunos minutos.

-Si ...-Respondió el rubio cerrando la puerta Sumiré echada claramente se veía agotada por el esfuerzo torpemente fue donde estaba su esposa.

-Boruto …-Susurro Sumiré sonriendo ligeramente -Acércate …mira es la pequeña Hinata -bajo la manta para que viera a su bebé - Es hermosa.

-Si..-Boruto se arrodillo para apreciar a la pequeña criatura quien hacia algunos gestitos -Hola Hinata …..eres muy pequeñita -miro a su bebé era rubia al igual que él , tenía la piel blanca una bella sonrisa , la bebé abrió sus ojos eran iguales a las de su madre - Tiene los ojos de mi mamá.

-Si es hermosa -Sumiré puso su mano derecha sobre el pecho de su hija, Boruto hizo lo mismo haciendo que sus manos se entrelazaran -¡Te amo!

-También te amo…gracias por darme a esta personita -el rubio se acercó para darle un beso a su esposa.

Después de varios minutos una ambulancia apareció para llevar a la madre y bebe a un hospital para que leas evalúen, Boruto le conto lo sucedió a Sumiré su madre estaba mejorando arrestando a la culpable, Sumiré quería regresar rápidamente, pero debía mejorar ya que tenía una infección.

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde el nacimiento de Hinata Uzumaki Kakei quien ya salido des hospital con su madre.

-Sumiré-chan ésta lista -Boruto guardo sus últimas maletas en el maletero del taxi -Amor baja rápido el taxi no está esperando.

-Estamos listas -Sumiré saliendo de la casa con su bebe en brazos -Vamos ya.

-Bueno jóvenes espero que nos visite -Dijo Yamamoto se encariño con esos jóvenes les recordaba a sus hijos que se mudaron a Tokio para hacer su vida -Espero de me visiten pronto.

-Vendremos en el verano -Respondió el rubio abrazando a viejo -Gracias por todo.

-No hay de que espero de que les vaya bien con su viaje -Yamamoto abrazo a los jóvenes -Ya váyanse el tren saldrá pronto.

-Si…-Respondió Boruto abrió la puerta entrando Sumiré primero y luego él -Adiós….

-Adiós…-el taxi partió en rumbo a la estación de tren, les tomara todo un día en llegar a Konoha así que pidieron un cuarto de tren.

-¡Boruto -Kun ¡- Dijo Sumiré quien miraba por la ventanilla algo pensativo,

-Mi mamá me recordara ….sabrá que desaparecí -Boruto tomo a su pequeña hija en brazos-Are que te quiera mucho.-Boruto beso en la frente a Hinata. -Serás su ilusión.

-Sé que te precopa la reacción de tu mamá -Sumiré recostó la cabeza en el hombro del rubio -Pero debes tener en cuenta de que aún está convaleciente.

-Según mi tía ara una especia de reunión -informo el joven arrullando a su pequeña.

-Nos dijo que nos esperaría en la estación -Dijo Sumiré sacando de su mochila un biberón para dárselo a Boruto. -Esta incomoda debe tener hambre.

-Dijo que estaría allí -Sonrió ligeramente tomando el biberón -Muy bien pequeña te daré tu biberón.

Por otra parte, en la mansión de Uzumaki, Hinata estaba postrada en una silla de ruedas, el viento corría ligeramente por el ventanal, aun no comprendía porque su hijo huyo de esa manera sin dejar ninguna carta de por medio su familia lo buscaba por todos los sitios que visitaba.

-Mamá deberías estar durmiendo -Dijo Himawari entrando a la habitación trayendo una bandeja de medicinas de la ojiperla - Te llevo alguna parte.

-Himawari -chan -Sonrió Hinata volteando su silla -¡Llegaste! Te extrañaba -Himawari abrazo a su mamá -No te vi crecer …te convertiste en una bella señorita.

-Mamá …no te pongas triste …debes recuperarte - Himawari debería ser fuerte por su madre ya sufrió mucho estando enferma -Te he extrañado siempre ….mi hermanito está feliz por verte ….siempre se acurrucaba en ti …lloraba cada vez que lo alejábamos.

-Mi pequeño Hiro-Una lagrimas salieron por los ojos de su ojiperla, le entristecía por no estar junto a él desde bebe. -Hima-chan me arias en favor de llevarme a fuera a respirar aire fresco.

-Si mamá -Himawari fue en busca de un vaso de agua -Pero antes de que tomarte tus medicinas.

-Ok -tomo sus partillas y se los tomo- Vamos mi niña.

-Si mami - Himawari tomo la silla de ruedas lo condujo al jardín de la mansión

Hiro el hijo menor de Hinata y Naruto practicaba su balón de futbol era un deportista destacado a pesar de su edad temprana su rutina era ejercitarse y dar pases es por eso que su abuelo le construyo un cancha de futbol .

-Gracias Atlhen -Dijo Hinata a chofer de la familia quien la bajo y la puso en la silla -Mi pequeño Hiro -miro a su hijo menor quien veía como su pequeño hacia sus ejercicios correspondientes.

-Si mamá...mi hermanito es un gran deportista -ambas mujeres miraron a pequeño de la familia quien no se percató que lo enserbaban.

-Y tu hija ¿sigues con el bailé? -Pregunto Hinata volteando a ver a su hija.

-No ...lo deje hace tiempo -hizo una pausa , ya que lo dejo cuando su mamá sufrió el accidente-Yo ahora tengo otros proyectos.

-Me encantaría verte bailar en el ensenarlo de nuevo -Dijo Hinata tomando la mano de su hija Estoy orgullosa de tu y de tus hermanos.

-Mamá...estoy feliz de estas con nosotros -una ligeras lagrimas salieron por su rostro -¡Te extrañe mucho !

-¡Cálmate! no llores -Dijo Hinata no le gustaba vera ninguno de sus hijos llorar -No me alejare de ti. Jamás estaré contigo y tus hermanos ...Sabes si quiero cuando pueda caminar...vamos de compras Si...

-Si...un día de chicas-sonrió la ojiazul amaba esos momentos -Mi tía Hanabi dijo de que mañana abra una pequeña reunión.

-Mi hermana es algo estrafalaria con su desayuno no programado-Amaba mujeres se rieron por el comentario de Hinata -Mi Boruto- kun ...lo extraño...

-Yo también madre...-en eso unos pequeños gritos se escucharon.

-Mami...Mami...-Dijo Hiro quien corría abrazar a su madre -Viniste a verme .

-Si Hiro-chan -Hinata tomo a su hijo en brazos y lo sentó es sus piernas -Eres un pequeño deportista.

-Gracias mami...-Dijo Hiro acomodándose en el regazo de su madre -Sabes el martes que viene tendré una competencia.

-No cabe duda que iré a animarte -respondió Hinata acariciándola mejilla de su hijo

Ya era de noche Boruto y su familia dormían en los camarotes del tren , cada vez estaban más cerca de Konoha , la mente de rubio disparaba adrenalina como nunca miro a sus chicas como dormían tranquilamente.

-Mamá ...espérame llegare muy pronto -Dijo Boruto recordó la una bella canción que le cantaba su madre cuando eran pequeño - **ERES COMO RAYO DE SOY ...MI PEQUEÑO TESORO UN LINDO PEQUEÑITO ...ESPERO DARTE LA FELICIDAD QUE MERECES ERES UN PARTE ESENCIAL DE MI VIDA...ERES PARTE DE TODO MIS PENSAMIENTOS ...SOY PARTE DE MI ...PARTE DE MI...TIENE MI VALENTÍA Y MI PERSEVERANCIA ...UNA PARTE ESPECIAL PARA VIVÍA PARTE DE MI** .

Boruto se percató de que ninguna de sus chicas despertara se volvió acortar para poder estar bien descansado mentalmente ya que para mañana estaría experimentando distintas emociones .

A la mañana siguiente Himawari se encargaba de ser la señora de la sacar organizando el desayuno familiar que deseaba su tía Hanabi le pedio a todos los empleados que organizaran las sillas y los distintos platillos, en eso llegaron Hiashi y Konohamaru junto con Kushina Minato .

-Hima -chan -Dijo Hiashi acercándose a su nieta -Dime sabes algo de Hanabi no te dijo nada.

-No solo me dijo de que tengo todo organizado -respondió la morena besando a su abuelo en la mejilla -siéntate mis padre llegaron pronto ...mis padre bajaran pronto ..

-Si...

-Parece que hay más sillas de lo normal -Dijo Konohamaru sentándose en una de ella -Hanabi llegara pronto.

-Sabes perfectamente de que mi hija está un tardona -Dijo Hiashi sentándose en una de ella.

-Buenos días familia -Hiro abrazando a sus abuelos paternos.

-Hiro déjame ayudarte - Minato sentó a su pequeño a su lado -Buenos días hijos

-Buenos días a todos -Saludo Hinata quien estaba en los brazos de su esposo.

-Hola a todos -Naruto estaba radiante con su esposa en brazos llevándola a la cabecera -Ponte cómoda amor.

-Gracias y mi alocada hermana donde esta -Pregunto la ojiperla mirando a todos los presentes.

-Tu hermana aún no está - Respondió Hiashi sorbiendo un vaso de agua -MI hija está loca.

En eso escucharon un auto estacionarse.

-Señor ….las señorita Hanabi llego …pero- Dijo una mucama muy sorprendía por los recién llegados.

-Hanabi que significa eso -Bramo Hiashi -Sabía que era una alocada pero que es esta parodia.

-Hanabi ..tu -Hinata miro a su hermana muy confundida.

-Familia sé que eta confundidos por esta reprendida reunión -Hizo una pausa -Pero miren eso …-abrió la puerta allí parados había un par de jóvenes.

-Boruto….-Dijeron todos los presente muy sorprendidos por ser a niño perdido junto a Sumiré y una bebe en brazos.-

-Mi Boruto…-Hinata un no podía creer de que su hijo apareció junto a ellos ..regreso pero también se sorprendió a ver a su nieta y su esposa.

-Mamá…- Dijo Boruto su mamá estaba despierta aun no podía creer de que estaba allí frente al…

-Boruto…-Hinata se paró de la silla todos quedaron callados al ver a la mujer parándose, Hinata poco a poco camino con dificultad.

-Mamá - Boruto corrió abrazar a su mamá -Mamá…

-Mi pequeño…estás conmigo …Todos quedaron conmovidos por la bella escena de reencuentro de madre es hijo-

MAMÁ…MAMÁ….-lloro el joven abrazando a su madre -

-Mi niño ….estoy feliz de que este junto a mi….y tus hermanos…..Himawari…Hiro-chan ..acercase abrácenme -los niños corrieron abrazar a Hinata -Los amo a todos ….son parte de mí no quiero de que alejen ….estoy feliz por despertar …ahora tengo una nieta y mi nueva hija estoy muy feliz…

Todos los presentes lloraron por esa escena tan conmovedora la familia volvía a reunirse ahora con nuevo miembros ahora sería una familia unida , el reencuentro de padres hijos volvía a unirse fortaleciéndose como personad ahora seria parte de mi por siempre y para siempre.

Bueno que le pareció ese es mi primes fics de BORUSUMI espero que les hasta gustado dejes sus opiniones gracias


End file.
